


Don't Get Cocky

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I don't know how ao3 works, IronStrange, M/M, Marvel Universe, My bad attempts at writing Loki and humor, Older Work, One-Shot, first time posting, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: Tony was not exactly the most "humble" man of the century......What truly made him think about the words coming out of his mouth?Doctor—goddamn—Stephen Strange.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 32





	Don't Get Cocky

Tony was not exactly the most "humble" man of the century, he would leave that title for good ol' Capsicle (however, Tony enjoy seeing the rare times that Steve would passively brag about a few good things here and there that Steve truly had a ticket for bragging.)

But what truly made him think about the words coming out of his mouth?

Doctor—goddamn—Stephen Strange.

The man was the thing that Tony couldn't handle, even with the reputation he had on his back. Every time Stephen talked, the words would be so confident yet there was no snide cockiness that Tony had when the Stark smirked.

What boggled Tony's mind was when he found a file on the old Strange, the surgeon with a stone cold heart. To be honest, it wasn't his fault. But he couldn't see the doctor with the same tone used as he did.

"Heyyy," Tony said as he entered the living room, about half of the people on the couch groaned as the other half listened in about the situation Stark was to get them in. Tony sensed all of this and he smirked. "I was hoping that few of you would join me in a prank war."

Everyone around the living room nodded at each other and Peter jumped up in excitement. "Ooh! Can I get something?" Tony's smirk morphed into a grin. Peter always had something up his sleeve.

He heard a few phones buzzing.

"What was that?" Tony asked as everyone shrugged.

"Clint getting stuck in the vents, probably needs help," Natasha replied.

"Oi! I'm right here!" Clint did jazz hands to exaggerate his attendance at Tony's plan.

"Cool," Natasha said flatly before she went to texting.

"I was gonna call dibs on Loki." Sam waved his phone in his hands as he gestured to the green-clad god.

"I'm sorry—" Loki smirked. "—Peter already called this "dibs" on me." He mocked.

"I should be offended that you're mocking my accent, but I call The Black Widow!" Thor shouted before Natasha shrugged, walking over to the God of Thunder.

"Goddamnit. Then I call the bird bro then!" Clint shouted as Sam high-fived him.

"I call dibs on 'dad' as well!" Peter said running in with his phone in hand, a big grin on his face.

The plan was set, there was a few groups; Bruce (surprise, surprise!), Thor, and Natasha; Sam, and Clint; Steve, and Bucky; and finally, Tony, Peter and the all god of mischief: Loki. As for the best team would be difficult to tell as each group had a mix of skills and—

"The war starts..." Tony's grin grew as time ticked slowly, everyone was in the running position for their rooms.

"Now."

Everyone scurried like mice to the rooms and grabbed a bunch of stuff before heading to the partner's rooms, Tony slipped into Peter's room after Loki as Peter grabbed some goggles and the three left for Tony's other lab.

The door opened with no sounds, the front desk lady smiled at the man, who took his pass and slid to enter the building's main rooms. A friendly female A.I. greets him with a warm tone as he steps into an elevator. The bell gives a 'ding' before the doors open to an empty living room.

"Hmm?" The man looked around, there is no trace of people here before other than what seems to be a dirty bowl on the table. His eyebrows raised, it was quiet... too quiet.

The man walked down the hallway, white doors lined the right side and thick, protective glass windows adorn the left. The man shakes his head with the realization that no one was there to greet him, that was strange.

A shuffling was heard from the end and the man's ears perked up. He raced to the near end with his hands in a ready position if there were someone he needed to strike.

He saw no one.

He tiptoed forwards, knowing it would bear a chance of danger, but he took that chance to know what in the world was going on in the place.

He heard a 'whoosh.'

"Shoot." He muttered, eyes flittering to the thing coming close to his face. His hands became stiff and soon, it just fell to his sides, something was flying at him... and that thing was a paint bucket rocketing towards him. His mind raced, he was ready for everything but a bucket of neon pink paint coming at him 420 miles per hours—and why did he make that joke in his mind? He asked himself, sighing a bit on the inside.

He did the most important thing: flung his scarf off.

And folks might ask why, but his scarf was actually a cloak that rearranged itself to be a maroon red scarf and as the pink paint flew at him, he untied the scarf and sent it flying to the back of the hall, hitting the wall, the cloak flew up in a motion that represented a sort of shocked expression from it, well, as much as one can get from a floating piece of clothing.

He watched in horror as his suit got drenched in pink paint and he was slammed back.

"Did that get Thor?" An adolescent boy's voice came from the corner before a posher accented man answered.

"Most likely not, there's a one in seven chance." Loki hummed in disapproval from himself but a few notes of approval snuck in before a sigh came from a voice that the man slathered in pink recognized.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure the bucket didn't shatter a window, it must mean it had to of hit someon—" Tony paused, he looked at the man, lathered in a thick layer of pink.

"Holy... Strange?" Tony bit his tongue, eyes directed on his cloak know floating above a puddle of paint, the waves of the end showing a more heavy wave which gave Stark the impression it wasn't happy nor exactly... mad.

However... Tony couldn't say the same for Strange.

"Oh my god," Peter whispered, cowering to the back, where Loki followed him silently.

"I swear that was Loki's fault! I—" Tony turned around to find no one there and Strange saw Tony's eyes go wide before he turned back to Stephen. "Ahem." Tony awkwardly stared at the wall on Tony's right.

"I should probably clean that up for you." Tony coughed as the two traveled to Stark's room. Tony took a towel, handing it to Strange before he slid to his closet.

Finally, the post-doctor spoke.

"What the hell was going back there?" Strange said as he dabbed at the front of his button-up shirt that was undoubtedly... unfortunately... ruined.

"Prank war," Tony stated bluntly and curtly, trying not to show his nervousness in from of the sorcerer.

"And... why are you looking through your closet?" Strange raised an eyebrow. Stepping into the washroom and sluicing his hair in the sink and Stark bit his lip.

"I dunno... I was seeing if I had any spare suit, though it would be too short for you—" Tony laughed ruefully and clasped his hands behind his back and as Strange stepped out the bathroom, Tony's heart just pushed to his throat. He tried not staring at Stephen, his hair dripping with water. Even with pink tinted hair and pink paint splattered over his suit, Tony still melted. God, those eyes... and... god...

"Well, does anyone else have suits?" Strange asked just as Tony shot him a curious glance.

"Yeah, I'm sure someone does... also... don't you have... I don't know... magic?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but it comes with a price." Stephen rolled his eyes before he followed Stark out of the room to find someone with a suit.

"I think Loki does?" Tony sighed, taking the elevator quickly and they landed in front of a plain white door and behind it was snickering.

"Isn't that Peter laughing?" Stephen asked and Tony pushed open the door a bit.

"Are you sure that I'll work? Peter looked at the god's eyes from his phone, Loki simply looked up from his book.

"Hah, yes, I believe so, if he doesn't confess his undying love for Strange, I will shove the two to Helheim." Loki gave a 'hmph,' as Tony's shoulders became stiff as a board and he opened the door fully. Loki's phone went off, he sighed as he realized it was Hela texting him to not mention her ever again.

"Okay, Reindeer Games, just need to borrow a suit." Tony's rushed voice brought the sorcerer to a chuckle as Loki tossed a black suit and a button-up shirt at Stark's face and waved the two off, Peter looked more amused than apologetic. Tony mouthed: "you're grounded," closing the door before he could get a glance of Peter's response.

The second elevator ride was more awkward than the first and Tony was clutching the suit, face red. His eyes moved from the floor to straight ahead as he raced into his room, closing the door after Strange. He carefully handed Stephen the suit and shirt.

"Uh, I'll leave if you—" Tony started, face getting redder as Strange took the clothing.

"No, it's fine, I'm changing in the bathroom," Stephen answered, he entered the washroom and closed the door.

It wasn't long before Strange exited the bathroom and saw Tony on his bed, lying there, wanting to die.

"You okay?" Strange felt the words slipping out his mouth and before he shut his jaw, he cursed under his breath.

"Yeah... yeah." Tony nodded, the sorcerer felt sort of... sad himself when he couldn't hear the boastful voice when Tony was being cocky and grinning widely.

"It's fine... I say it's Loki's fault." Stephen sat next to the billionaire, looking at him from his eyes, he smiled as the playboy's eyes lit up like a lightbulb.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tony said. He looked at the sorcerer.

"Also, Stark... I... uh—" Strange smiled to himself. "—fancy you too." He almost lost himself in thought just right as Stark's eyes sparkled with success and joy that a small child in a candy store couldn't beat.

"Does that mean I get to pour more paint on you? Because, damn, when your hair's wet." Tony grinned, Strange smiled back as he recognized it as Tony's petty grin.

"Don't get cocky—" Strange paused before he laughed out loud, "—or do." He said, before jumping up from the bed.

"I forgot the cloak." The sorcerer hissed and placed his hand on his forehead for his own stupidity. Tony only smiled.


End file.
